


It's irresistible

by red_glitter_reaper



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Boys In Love, Drama, Everyone Is Alive, Falling In Love, I Ship It, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, Learning to love and trust, M/M, Memory Loss, Protective Shorter, Stalking, What the hell is wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/red_glitter_reaper
Summary: Eiji starts having horrible night terrors about Shorter, Eiji starts getting to learn more about living in New York. He is still learning English. He realizes there is a gap of memory he can't remember. Eiji also gains a stalker.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ESL is English Second Language

Eiji had just moved in living with Shorter, he had been living with Ash since he came to America. He laughed a bit, he went from living in a large apartment to a small studio apartment. He didn't care he would make it work with Shorter. He sat down on the bed, it wasn't all bad. He threw his trash bag of clothes, well half his clothes and half of Ash's he took to the side. He looked around, Shorter went up behind him and hugged him.

"Hey, you're all mine now." 

"I know, now I don't have to sneak away from big brother." He said laughing, he turned around and gave Shorter a kiss. He took the sunglasses off Shorter and tossed them to the side, " I want to see your eyes, I love your eyes." 

Shorter pushed against Eiji, and started to peck at his neck. Eiji grabbed at his hair, he couldn't believe Shorter was his, all his. He loved him so much, he slipped his tongue into Shorters mouth they kissed passionately. Shorter pushed him on the bed and climbed onto him. Eiji ran his hands up Shorter's chest, he pulled at his shirt. Just as he was going to start kissing Shorter again he yawned.

"Oh I am sorry, I'm just tired from moving." Eiji said, he rolled over and dozed off. Shorter smiled at him and took him into a cuddle.

In the middle of the night, Eiji started to have another night terror where Shorter gets shot, he holds him as Shorter slowly dies. Eiji started thrashing in the bed, he snapped out of night terror and screaming. He was shaking and sweaty. He looked over at Shorter, he crawled out of the bed to get some water but his knees buckled. He fell. Shorter woke up at the sound of Eiji falling.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" 

Eiji grabbed onto Shorter and broke down in sobs, "Please don't die on me, I love you, I want to be with you for a long time."

"Hey, I am okay, I am not going anywhere. We are getting married soon, I am going to be with you for a long time Eiji."

"Why do I keep having these nightmares. It's like there is a part of my memory that is gone, but still there."

"I don't know," He picked Eiji up and set him back in bed.

The next morning, Eiji had some errands to run, he also had been taking a ESL class at night, just telling Shorter he had joined a gym. He had overslept for the first time in a long time. He had a very important meeting to tend too. He grabbed his bag and quickly changed his clothes. When he got outside he realized he had put on Shorter's clothes. He laughed a bit since they were so big on him. He slung his backpack on, he was dropping some photos off. He ran into someone, his folder spilled everywhere. A young lady bent down to help him. 

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" She said softly, she smiled at him.

Eiji nodded,"It's...okay." he said slowly not trying to screw up on his English.

"These are some really amazing pictures."

"Arigatou" He said and smiled (Thank you in Japanese).

"My name is Mary" She said 

"Eiji, I am in a bit of a hurry. I don't want to seem rude." 

"If I may say, you are very cute."

He blushed a bit,"I am really sorry but I am already with someone"

"She's really lucky"

"I think he is, alright bye" He took his papers and ran off. She smiled again, When he was at the office, he saw her again. He raised his eyebrow and hid away. After he finished his errands, he headed to Chang Dai he knew Shorter would be around there too. He sat down in a booth and pulled out his tablet and worked on some ESL stuff. When he looked up, Shorter came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Eiji looked over and saw Mary again. He slid down under the booth.

"While I am excited you would want to do this in public, not sure I'd like you to do in at my place of business with my sister around" Shorter said.

"No, I should punch you in the balls, that girl that just came in. She's been following me all day."

"Really, I don't recognize her."

Before his sister could greet her, he went and greeted her. 

"Hi, I am the owner. can I help you?" 

"I am looking for someone, I saw him come in here."

"Really? Who?"

Eiji got out from under the table, he dusted himself off and grabbed his stuff. Shorter looked over at him, when he saw the womans focus go on Eiji.

"him!"

"Uh okay? Is there a reason?"

"He tried to hook up with me today"

Shorter let out a laugh,"I find that hard to believe,"

"Really why?"

"That's my fiance, and before me he dated my best friend. He's gayer than a picnic basket."

"That's because he's never been with a real woman."

"Oh for the love of god" Eiji said, and grabbed his bag. 

Eiji went over, " Listen thanks for your help, but I am not interested in you. You are not my type. I'd fuck his sister before you. I have to go." 

Shorter let out a loud laugh,"You need to leave, and I am banishing you from here."

"Make me...." 

Shorter lifted his sweater to show a gun in his waistband. She let out a gasp, and turned and left. Shorter ran out to catch up to Eiji who was mumbling in Japanese. Shorter ran up behind him, Eiji jumped and grabbed a knife that had, when he saw Shorter, without thinking he started yelling in Japanese.

"English please"

"I am honestly freaked out, if all the people are like that."

"No, we are not. Also you don't think my sister is hot do you?"

"NO! Sorry about that. I am freaked out now, I am being stalked. She just helped me pick up some papers I had dropped. I have only kissed another woman, and I was drunk. That was it. I am not interested, I also never hooked up with Ash."

"You don't remember that?" 

"Remember what?"

"You and Ash?"

"You're messing with me, stop it."

Shorter looked at him worried,"I'm not."

Eiji backed away and took off running. Shorter looked around and chased after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Eiji ran into the road without looking, he heard a car horn. He froze in fear, he heard someone scream his name as he was knocked off his feet by someone. His head hit the pavement with a thud noise and everything went black. When he came too he was in a hospital room. He heard Shorter yelling down the hall. 

“WHERES MY FIANCÉ!!! They wouldn’t let me come with!!!! -inaudible-EIJI OKUMURA!!!!!”

Eiji let out a small laugh, then winced at the pain in his head and back. A few seconds later Shorter came bursting in the room. 

“You are so stupid! Why did you run into traffic!!!”

“Sorry, thanks for saving me.”

“I didn’t, I didn’t get there until you were on the ground Ash saved you. I guess right place, right time. He’s okay. He was treated at the scene and they let him go. They wouldn’t let me come with you, I was so worried.”

“I didn’t mean to worry you. Why can’t I remember anything? Before this?”

“I don’t want to upset you.”

“I don’t care!”

Shorter rolled his eyes, well at least that’s what Eiji thinks he did since he couldn’t see his eyes. Shorter lifted his shirt to show a visable scar slash across his chest. 

“You remember this?”

“No?”

“Well you and Ash had this fling, you guys didn’t think anyone knew....we all knew.....Ash sometimes isn’t as quiet as he thinks. Anyways. You got taken away, we went to save you. I got stabbed trying to protect you, Ash was shot. They cracked your skull a good one. You thought I was dying before you got hurt. After that you started to have those night terrors. Your memory has been here and there. I just didn’t know that you had that much missing. For a short time you didn’t know who any of us were. That’s why you stayed with Ibe and Max for a couple months before you moved in with Ash for the past year. We thought you were doing better.”

The room was silent, Eiji stared at the wall trying to take everything in. Shorter looked around, he shifted uncomfortably in the hospital chair, he looked out the door at the nurses station. The room was silent except for the heart monitor. 

“I can’t believe you don’t remember our threesome....” Shorter finally said. 

“Wh-What!?!?”

Shorter let out a laugh,”I’m messing with you! Or am I?”

“Can you see if I can go home soon.”

A nurse walked into the room, Eiji tried to sit up. 

“There’s someone here to see you, she said she’s your sister”

Eiji shook his head,”my sister doesn’t live in America”

“My sister doesn’t know I’m here” Shorter said confused. 

“Should I tell her you don’t want guests”

“Yes please” Eiji said looking at Shorter worried. 

She nodded and left the room, Shorter followed her out of the room. He saw the woman who’s been stalking Eiji standing at the desk. He grabbed the nurse by the shoulder. 

“Can you call security on her please” he whispered. 

“Okay.”

Shorter took a picture of the person and sent it to Ash letting him know Eiji was being stalked by her. 

Shorter went back into the room. There was a doctor talking to Eiji. 

“Sounds like I get to go home in a couple hours!”

“Good!”

“Everything Okay?”

“Fine, Ash just texted me to see if you were okay.”

Eiji smiled and held a ice pack to his head. Shorter went over and gave him a hug. 

“My poor waifu.”

“Oh wow thanks” Eiji said laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

After Eiji got discharged from the hospital, he decided to take some time off from his photography and dropped his ESL class. He was overwhelmed with what Shorter told him, and he was hurting from the accident. Shorter had become more protective of him. Anytime he went anywhere Shorter went with. It was like a pesky purple Mohawk shadow. One day when Eiji was out, he saw Mary again. He looked around and didn’t see Shorter. Of course the one time he wasn’t around, Ash came out from the shadows and stood in front of him. She watched him. Ash grabbed Eiji and leaned in and started to kiss him, it was like the prison kiss all over again just no note to be passed. Shorter saw this and started laughing. Mary went over to Shorter. 

“Your fiancé is trash, but I guess he’s had a woman’s touch.” And sulked off. 

Eiji heard Shorter let out a loud laugh, he came over. 

“She thought you were a woman Ash. But I don’t think she’ll be stalking again.”

“Just call me Barbra!” He walked off, waving at them. 

“Well, now I remember that fling, I had forgotten about his——-“ he looked at Shorter who was slightly annoyed. 

“So he’s a better kisser than me?”

“Oh by far!!!” Eiji said laughing.


End file.
